smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mouse-Merized Cat
"The Mouse-Merized Cat" is a 2019 story made by MarioFan2009 in March. Babbit and Catstello from The Big War return. Except this time, they are mice. Babbit gets the idea to hypnotize Catstello to get food from a department shop that they are living in. However, Catstello's behaviour causes things to foil up. How will Babbit make Catstello get food for them? Script NOTICE: The story does not have swearing. It starts off with showing the earth. It closes up and goes to the USA country. Closing up even more, it then shows the Pensacola city. It zooms to a location where "Zulzo's Department Store" is seen. Closing in more, it shows a mouse hole where a character who looks like Catstello (The fat cat who appeared in The Big War) is seen. Catstello: I thought you'd never get here! Hey Babbit! It then shows a mouse (The one who appeared with Catstello in The Big War) reading a book called "How To Hypnotize". Catstello: Hey Babbit! The audience is here. Babbit: I thought I send you out to get food! Where is it? Catstello: I'm afraid of the cat Babbit! Babbit is seen looking through his book. Catstello: You don't want me to get eaten do you? Babbit is seen reading the book and then gets the idea. Babbit then attempts to hypnotize him with laser seen from his eyes. This effect however does not work on Catstello. Catstello: Don't look at me like that Babbit! I didn't do nothing. I'm a good boy! Babbit: You are in my power! Grab that mallet! Catstello is seen walking towards a table and grabs a mallet. Babbit: Put your hand on the block, lift the mallet... now... WHACK your fingers, HARD! Catstello is seen raising the mallet up but then stops. Catstello: But that would hurt my fingers Babbit! Fed up, Babbit gets closer to Catstello. Babbit: Stop your clowning! Pay attention! Abracadabra. Your getting sleepy... sleep... sleep... that's it! Catstello: But I ain't sleepy Babbit. He then gets angered with his behaviour and starts slapping him. Babbit: You are too sleepy! Sleep sleep!! Take that and that! Catstello: HEY BABBIIIITTTT!!! He then stops slapping him. Catstello: Cut it out! He leaves the scene. Babbit: Hmm... I must have overlooked something... He grabs his book and starts reading again. Babbit: Let's see... He is seen whispering while reading. Babbit: AH HA!! THAT'S IT!! I've got it! He then starts blasting hypnotism laser at Catstello. Catstello is seen reading a book called "How To Resist Hypnotism". Angered, Babbit throws his book away, grabs him and starts shooting laser at him. Catstello: NO! BABBIT NO!! STOP! DON'T DO THAT!! He then runs off while Babbit shoots laser at him. Catstello hides behind a block. He then puts his head up multiple times making goofy faces while the laser hits the wall instead. The third time, Catstello is seen wearing a football helmet but the laser has fingers, opens the helmet and pokes Catstello in the eyes. Babbit: I'm over here! Catstello slowly walks towards Babbit. Babbit: You are... He then uses his laser to turn him into... Catstello is seen wearing a hat that says 2009. Catstello: Hi guys! I'm MarioFan2009! I like mak-- Babbit then changes him to I.M Meen. Catstello is seen with white hair and a purple shirt Catstello: NOOOOOO!! I can't fail! I.M Meen never fai-- He then changes his character into Jeffy. Catstello is seen with a diaper, a pencil in his nose and a blue helmet. Catstello: Uh uh uh uh! (Pats his privates like Jeffy does) Again with another character change... this time, he turns into Skulldozer with a skull painted face-plate, a machine gun and metal armour. Catstello: Hello Azaz? I'm stuck up here at Sunny's house! Keep away Dan, your fading into an endoskeleton... (His face grows shocked) Oh come now Az! Babbit then comes closer to him and changes him back to his normal state. Babbit: You are now... a chicken! Catstello is seen then acting like a chicken. He then walks off a few miles away while Babbit sees him in amusement. The next scene shows Babbit looking at Catstello with a smile while he looks at the audience. Catstello is then seen screaming like a chicken while an egg is seen on the floor. This causes Babbit to be shocked and confused. Catstello is then seen on the egg attempting to hatch it. Babbit: SUCCESS!! Now to get rid of the cat! It then shows a black cat sleeping on a mat of the store. Babbit: (Zaps Catstello with hypnotism laser) You are... a dog! Catstello then starts acting like an aggressive dog. Babbit: Come on boy! Sick him! Get him! He is seen scratching himself like a dog. Babbit: COME OONNN!! SICK HIM! He then kicks Catstello in the rear end. Barking is then heard and then cat wakes up in alert. It then scared goes to find a place to hide after hearing the barking. The cat uses a trash bin to hide and Catstello is seen barking at it. He then throws the trash bin away while the cat is seen praying not to be killed. It then sees Catstello in shock while it is acting like a dog. The hypnotism effects suddenly wear off as Catstello goes back to his normal state. He then sees the cat while it meows loudly at him. Catstello: HEY BABBIT!! BABBIT!! He then runs off and Babbit sees him from the mouse hole. The two go into the mouse hole and zapping noises are heard. Catstello is seen coming out of the mouse hole barking like a dog to the cat while it is reading a book called "How To Hypnotize". The cat then zaps Catstello in the eyes turning him back to his normal state. Catstello: HEYY BABBIT!! He is seen running back to the mouse hole but Babbit zaps him back to a dog. The cat then zaps Catstello back to his normal self again but Babbit does the opposite. This goes on for a good 10-15 seconds. Then, fed up, the two are seen about to zap Catstello but suddenly, he grabs two mirrors causing it to reflect and zap the two each other in the eyes. The two then get hypnotized as it goes to the next scene. The next scene shows Catstello reading the same book the two have been reading. Catstello then looks at the cat. Catstello: You are... He zaps the cat with laser hypnotism eyes and the next scene shows him being a horse. Catstello then looks at Babbit. Catstello: You are... He zaps Babbit with laser eyes and he turns into a horse rider sheriff. Babbit: Eh which way did they go? Which way did they go?? Catstello: THEM SIDE BANK BUSHING WHACKING VARMINTS WENT THAT WAY! (He points to the right) HIT THEM OFF WITH THE PAST!! The scene shows Babbit getting on the cat which is acting like a horse. Babbit: Hi hol silver! Awaaaaaayyyyyyyyy! It then shows Babbit riding the cat until they crashing into a window causing it to break and they leave the store. The scene transitions to Catstello eating cheese along with a ton of other food items in the background while he is reading a book called "Live Alone and Like It". He then looks at the audience in surprise. Catstello: Ohh... I'm a baaaaad boy! He continues eating a piece of cheese while it irises out on him. Trivia * This marks the first appearances of Babbit and Catstello since The Big War. Category:From 2019 Category:The Cat (The Mouse-Merized Cat) Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:I.M Meen Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Skulldozer Episodes Category:Zulzo Episodes Category:Babbit and Catstello Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program